


Cat Got Your Heart

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance adopting as many animals as he can is canon, M/M, Shiro feeds random strays is canon, There is a cute cat in this story, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Shiro starts seeing this stray cat that just chills by the fire escape outside his apartment.





	Cat Got Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This might be familiar for a few people - this was posted on twitter and tumblr for a while now.
> 
> I cleaned it up a bit for AO3.

Shiro starts seeing this stray cat that just chills by the fire escape outside his apartment.

It was a sweet and friendly calico that Shiro cannot help but start feeding and sort of care for.

Shiro is too swamped with work and has barely enough money for himself to completely care for another soul, but he does leave food and water on his fire escape for the charming creature.

The cat simply comes and goes as she pleases, as cats do.

  
  


Shiro realizes that he hasn’t seen the little cat for a few days now.

He doesn’t know how to look for her, she was just a stray that he fed occasionally and gave pats to. He begins to worry about her, obviously missing her presence.

He starts walking around the alleyways surrounding his apartment for any signs of her but no luck.

One day, he hears a familiar meow outside his window.

It was the calico, and she looked cleaner and had a collar around her neck.

It was a blue faux leather band with a rhinestone decorated fish-shaped tag dangling on it.

Shiro reads the tag and it says her name was now ‘Reyna’ and belonged to someone named ‘Lance McClain’.

He thinks about finding a way to contact the owner - the tag lacked a contact number, although the cat maybe chipped?

-But Shiro decides that it will be a task for tomorrow.

  
  


As Shiro continues to pet the cat he has missed, he hears someone shouting from the street below.

There was a handsome man waving at him.

“I’m sorry, but I think you have my cat… It says Reyna on her tag?”

Shiro calls back that the cat is definitely Reyna.

“You must be Lance then?”

“Yup, that’s me,” Lance flashes Shiro a dazzling smile.“Is it okay if I come up and get her?”

“Yeah, I got her… just come up the fire escape.” Shiro steps out of his window and holds the cat in his arms.

“Thanks for catching her,” Lance says as he gets closer to Shiro’s floor. “I just got her from the shelter and I’m still trying to get her used to my place. Had my niece and nephew over and they got excited about seeing the cat, they left the door open enough for the cat to slip out.”

“No problem,” Shiro says as he welcomes Lance to his landing. “I have seen this cat around my area a lot, fed her a few times too… I got really worried when she wasn’t in her usual spots. But I’m really happy that she has a home now.”

“wow… thanks” Lance receives Reyna who purs in his arms. “uhm… if you want, you can come and visit her? She seems to really like you and I don’t think I have the heart to break up such a wonderful friendship.”

Lance and Shiro exchange contact information. Lance carefully goes down the steps with a good hold of Reyna.

Shiro watches them go, the dazzling man and the sweetest cat. He can’t wait to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always reachable on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Silly_Jillybean), feel free to follow me there!
> 
> All my other Social Media and important links, like regarding how to help support me as a writer, are there!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and loved here.


End file.
